The vehicle seat described in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open (JP-U) No. H5-34952 is equipped with a seat back frame configured by a panel member. The seat back frame is formed in a panel shape, and bead portions extending in the up and down direction are formed in the seat back frame. Furthermore, a support rod configured by a pipe member is disposed on the upper portion of the seat back frame, and holders that support stays of a headrest are welded to the support rod. Moreover, brackets for attaching reclining devices are fixed to the lower portion (coupling portions) of the seat back frame on both sides in the width direction of the seat back frame. Because of this, the seat back frame is coupled to a seat cushion frame.